Laskar Merdeka
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Ingatlah negeri: bukan sekedar sampah yang tersampahi, dan patut untuk disampahi lagi; melainkan sepusaka tanpa tanda jasa yang sesungguhnya. [AU-a year in ffn; road to G 30S/PKI: fanfiksi I]


**Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment.** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang penulis dapatkan atas pembuatan karya.

 **.**

 **\- LASKAR MERDEKA -**

 **.**

 **R-14. Tragedy/Slice of Life/History. Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia).**

 **AU, OC, OOC, perumpamaan, etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ingatlah kami: bukan sekedar raga yang membusuk._**

 ** _Ingatlah kamu: bukanlah penguasa atas apapun._**

 ** _Ingatlah mereka: bukan sekedar 'jembatan' penyeberang masa._**

 ** _._**

 ** _dan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ingatlah Indonesia: bukan sekedar negara lemah yang patut diremehkan, namun sepusaka berharga yang teramat pantas untuk diperjuangkan._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Pedang para laskar menari-nari di atas bangkai prajurit penjajah yang tidak lagi bernyawa._

 _Para laskar tersenyum-senyum seraya mengeraskan rahang bawah; ini memang bukan lelucon._

 _Tapi, hei! Siapa juga yang peduli terhadap para bangkai yang jiwanya sudah diadili di akhirat ini!?_

 _._

 _Laskar-laskar sama sekali tidak peduli, panah-panah mereka terasa begitu cepat menggelitik para serdadu perang dari musuh._

 _"Itu- itu dia! Semua, bersiaplah! Musuh semakin dekat! Musuh semakin dekat!"_

 _"Huh!?"_

 _Satu seruan dilantangkan, pengamatan mengukur seberapa jauh musuh dengan area yang mereka duduki. "Lepaskan sekarang!"_

 _Bermacam alutsista sederhana dan merakyat saling beracungan. Membidik semua sasaran yang seharusnya mati hari ini._

 _._

 _Mata-mata tunas **garuda** menyalang tajam, **pasukan berani mati.**_

 _._

 _Sepasukan berani hancur, **demi negeri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Satu tangan turut teracung, menggantung di udara. "Satu."_

 _Pasukan penjajah semakin dekat, kendaraan militer lapis baja mereka melindas-lindas para mayat yang jeritannya tidak akan pernah lagi terdengar._

 _Raut muka culas, sok berkuasa, dan tamak tampak dari tatapan mata dan garis rahang._

 _ **Belanda** dan _Netherlands Indies Civil Administration.

 _"Dua...!"_

 _._

 _Para wanita, remaja putera-puteri, anak-anak di bawah usia dua belas tahun, manusia lanjut usia, juga mereka yang sakit mulai dilarikan menuju ke tempat yang sekiranya lebih aman dari serangan para serdadu tempur._

 _Mereka tidak bisa berkutik atau berbuat macam apa lagi untuk mencegah anggota keluarga masing-masing dari mereka untuk mengundurkan diri dari peperangan besar di negeri ini._

 _Yang mereka semua lakukan hanya satu: **BERDOA!** Agar keluarga mereka yang berada di barisan terdepan tenang di sisi Yang Maha Kuasa!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DAR!**_

 _"Ughh!"_

 _Sialnya, **sepeluru timah panas telah melanggar batas-batas kesabaran para Laskar.**_

 _Ketua dalam Laskar menggertakkan gigi, peperangan yang sesungguhnya benar terjadi._

 _"SERANG!"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Jrasshh! Jrash! RASH!_**

 ** _Dar- jgrassshhh! Bam!_**

* * *

Yang Adit temukan ketika terjaga dari tidurnya adalah sebilah keris antik di atas meja kecil, samping kiri tempat tidurnya, dinaungi oleh sebuah lampu ruangan yang remang cahayanya.

Dia meraih keris itu, menelitinya dalam keredupan terang.

Ada satu nama di sana. "Indonesia."

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat, keris ini bukan milik siapapun dalam anggota keluarganya.

"Lho? Sia-"

Adit kalah cepat.

Sekelebat bayangan legam menutupi pandangan Adit, memutarkan kembali semuanya: **Proklamasi, Gerakan 30 September - Partai Komunis Indonesia, era Reformasi,** semuanya.

* * *

 **.END.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya, karya ini sudah saya publikasikan lebih dulu di wattpad dengan judul yang sama, namun dengan nama buku **aph Indonesia.**

Yah, karena udah satu tahun aku disini (sebenernya tanggal 17 September kemarin, cuma hiatus sampe hari ini) jadi sekarang saja saya ngomongnya.

 _Happy birthday, **Indonesian Kara** , _akun ini sudah menjadi tampungan ide-ide nirkreatif saya.

Thank you for **ampotaku,** mbak **Nissa (** **Kiracchi),** _and the others:_ _ **Aulia (Kagayaku M), KuroKunDesu, Lavento Zenya, Keysha, Andra,** _dan semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan umpan balik kepada saya, atas karya-karya saya yang seadanya.

Terima kasih, **_ima okuritai arigato desu..._**

 ** _._**


End file.
